Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D printer and calibration method for using the same, in particular relates to a delta 3D printer and a calibration method for using the same.
Description of Prior Art
In recent years, 3D printing technology advances rapidly, the 3D printing applications has become more and more popular as the 3D printer pricing reduces.
Inspired by different design concept, there are many different models of 3D printers available in the market; the most recognized model is the delta 3D printer with the most stable and fast nozzle movement.
FIG. 1 is a delta 3D printer schematic diagram of prior arts. The delta 3D printer (referred as 3D printer 1 in the following) is triangle shaped, where a support rod 11 is respectively disposed on three corners.
A sliding component 12 which moves vertically is respectively disposed on each support rod 11. The sliding component 12 is pivotally connected with a nozzle 14 via two arms 13, and the sliding component 12, the two arms 13 and the nozzle 14 form a parallelogram with fixed area.
As shown in FIG. 1, the 3D printer 1 horizontally moves the nozzle 14 to any required height and location via the above mentioned three sliding components 12 and three sets of arms 13, where the 3D printer 1 prints out the physical 3D models according to input 3D file.
However, when prints a 3D model, each sliding components 12 and each set of arms 13 have to move frequently. Typically, after performing a number of printing tasks, the actual displacement amount of each sliding components 12 may deviate from the predetermined displacement amount of the 3D printer 1. For example, the predetermined displacement amount of each sliding components 12 by moving one unit (once) is 0.1 cm in length. However, the distance of each sliding components 12 moving one unit (i.e. the actual displacement amount) may become 0.3 cm after performing many printing operations.
Further, when printing out the 3D model, the nozzle 14 may contact a printing-platform 15 on the 3D printer 1, or the formed 3D model on the printing-platform 15. Accordingly after the 3D printer prints for a long period of time, the printing-platform 15 may tilt. Once the displacement amounts of each sliding components 12 or the nozzle 14 deviate, or the printing-platform 15 tilts, the 3D model may be deformed, or even the printing task may fail.